Mine
by Lyonia Avilura
Summary: Sakura tahu hubungannya dengan Sasuke hanya berawal dari perjodohan. Tapi ini sudah empat tahun. Dan mereka saling percaya, mengerti, dan mencintai satu sama lain…atau tidak? /AT/Maybe OOC/Warning inside!/Oneshot/ENJOY!


_Karin?_

Sepasang mata hijau itu terbelalak lebar. Dengan oksigen yang mendadak terasa menyusut di sekitarnya—membuatnya sesak tak bisa bernapas. Jutaan jarum terasa menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Bahkan bibir mungilnya dibuat sedikit menganga karenanya. Sungguh ia merutuki kakinya yang membawanya kemari hari ini.

Perlahan-lahan, ia kendalikan dirinya secepat mungkin. Ia tidak mau tampak seperti gadis bodoh nan lugu yang karena melihat adegan seperti ini sampai membiarkan mulutnya terbuka sedikit lebar seperti orang tolol.

 _Tarik perlahan… buang… tarik napas lagi… buang… nah Sakura, bernapaslah!  
_ Dan hal sederhana itu saja sudah membuatnya tampak sangat bodoh!

 _._

 _._

 **MINE**

 _ **A oneshot story**_ _ **by Lyonia Avilura**_

 **Comfort/Romance**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Alternate Universe, maybe out of character**

.

.

Terdengar gesekan pisau dan garpu beradu di atas piring. Gerakan tangan itu sangat lincah—lebih terlihat seperti mencabik. Padahal jelas-jelas _steak_ di depannya adalah _steak_ mahal dengan tekstur sempurna yang tentu sudah empuk. Anehnya tak terdengar suara kunyahan disana. Sedang di seberangnya terdengar suara kunyahan yang sangat perlahan—hampir tidak terdengar. Tentu dengan gerakan pelan dan halus sesuai dengan etika makan yang sebenarnya khas orang-orang berkelas.

Di sebuah _restaurant_ Eropa yang mewah bergaya klasik dengan suasana romatis dan musik yang mengalun merdu ini terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang makan malam dalam hening—tampak sangat romantis.

Atau, tidak?

" _Sasuke-kun, Ino akan menikah!"_

" _Oh ya?"_

" _He-em. Pernikahannya tepat tanggal 14 Februari. Kau ada waktu 'kan?"_

" _Lihat saja nanti."_

" _Kau…sibuk ya?"_

" _Nanti biar aku cancel beberapa jadwalku."_

" _Terima kasih!"_

" _Hn."_

" _Sai-san ternyata romantis sekali! Padahal 'kan hubungan mereka tidak lama!"_

"Ada apa?" Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung melihat sikap Sakura yang tidak biasanya. Padahal sudah bisa bertemu setelah lama tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing, tapi Sakura malah jadi aneh—tidak berselera makan. Belum lagi sikapnya yang daritadi melamun. Pandangannya kosong—seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Diam-diam Sasuke merindukan kekasihnya yang cerewet. "Mau sampai kapan kau memotong-motong _steak_ mu seperti itu?" laki-laki itu meletakkan perkakas makannya, menatap sosok yang tak seperti biasanya, " _steak_ itu sudah tampak seperti bubur sekarang."

Perempuan itu menghela napas sebentar lalu menatap piringnya sendiri. Tampak mengenaskan. Kemudian menghempaskan garpu dan pisaunya sendiri lalu menatap laki-laki tidak peka di depannya dalam diam. Sasuke sepertinya memang tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan, gumam Sakura pelan.

Tampaknya Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. "Kau kenapa?" perkataan lelaki itu terdengar mengintimidasi.

Perempuan itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan tetap diam memandang kekasihnya. "Aku tidak lapar, Sasuke. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti sih?" lalu mendengus sebal. Memang beberapa hari ini dia merasa sedang tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya apalagi untuk berkencan. Dan semuanya karena Ino yang meracuninya berbagai macam penjelasan mengenai kondisi dirinya dan Sasuke yang 'seharusnya' menurut Ino.

" _Kalau Sasuke serius denganmu, setidaknya ia akan bersikap lebih baik. Bahkan ia tak pernah benar-benar mengucapkan kata cinta padamu! Jangan-jangan dia tidak pernah mencintaimu? Memang kalian awalnya dijodohkan, tapi ini sudah em-pat-ta-hun! Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Lagipula kalian sudah bertunangan. Apalagi yang ia tunggu? Bahkan sikapnya tidak lebih baik dari si rambut merah brengsek yang menyukaimu dulu itu. Sabaku Gaara yang kelewat percaya diri dengan tiba-tiba melamarmu dengan konyol di minggu pertama pendekatannya denganmu! Eh tapi ternyata Sasuke malah lebih buruk—well, lupakan tentang sikap Sasuke karena sepertinya dia tidak akan pernah berubah. Setidaknya ia cepat-cepat melamarmu dan memintamu menjadi istrinya! Iya, seharusnya itu yang dia lakukan!"_

ARGH! Semua perkataan Ino membuatnya gila! Hampir sebulan ini dia terus memikirkannya. Awalnya ia tak mau repot-repot memikirkan penyelidikan bodoh Ino, namun setelah dipikir lagi semua yang diucapkan Ino ada benarnya. Semuanya! Bahkan Ino dan kekasihnya yang aneh itu saja sudah menikah. Padahal mereka tidak lama berkencan. Itu artinya pelukis itu serius pada Ino. Tidak seperti—

— _Sasuke,_

 _apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan padaku?_

"Apa ada yang salah di wajahku hingga daritadi kau menatapku, eh?" ucapnya datar, membuat acara makannya benar-benar berhenti kali ini.

Kelopak mata hijau itu mengerjap berulang-ulang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. "Aku hanya sedang tidak selera makan," ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Tangannya menggenggam erat pisau dan garpunya kemudian lantas terdiam. Mata hijau itu mengebor mata hitam di depannya.

" _Sasuke-kun, seminggu besok aku ada jadwal lembur di rumah sakit."_

" _Seminggu?"_

" _Ya. Sai mengajak Ino berbulan madu di Pulau Jeju. Sekalian dengan pameran Sai-san yang akan digelar disana. Sejak mereka menikah, Sai-san sibuk terus dan sekarang ada kesempatan, jadi mereka pikir sekarang waktunya tepat."_

" _Hn."_

" _Pulau Jeju! Wah, pasti menyenangkan sekali bisa kesana!"_

" _Kau ingin kesana juga?"_

" _Tentu! Kita bisa bulan_ _—"_

" _Tidak usah menunggu bulan madu, liburan musim panas kita bisa kesana."_

Kedunya terdiam sambil saling menatap. "Makanannya atau… aku?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget dari lamunannya yang kesekian kali karena suara dalam itu. _Ino benar, jangan-jangan Sasuke memang tidak ingin menikahinya._

Sasuke meraih jus tomat di depannya. Bahkan Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya yang—katanya—berkelas ini. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah _addict_ dengan tomat atau bagaimana? Bahkan mungkin Sasuke lebih cinta dengan tomat daripada dirinya.

"Apa maksud—"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Aku—"

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja."

"Kau pilih aku atau tomat?" celetuk Sakura. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa kalimat itu yang malah keluar dari bibirnya.

 _Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_ "Kau bicara apa Sakura?"

 _Tomat! Pasti dia pilih tomat. Dasar laki-laki aneh._ "Sudah lupakan saja." Dokter muda itu kemudian kembali menatap piringnya. Nafsu makannya hilang melihat _steak_ nya tampak menjijikkan.

"Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa?"

Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Ia tidak ingin Sakura kembali pada lamunannya. Pasti ada yang dipikirkan perempuan ini, atau mungkin hanya wabah galau yang sedang menyebar juga menjangkiti Sakura, pikirnya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam—bingung harus bagaimana. Semua yang dikatakan Ino tidak ada yang salah. Perempuan mana yang tidak mau menikah. Sakura pun begitu. Tapi sayangnya laki-laki tampan di depannya ini sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya, teriak Sakura dalam hati. Sakura tidak bisa diam terus dan melamun terus seperti orang kerasukan. Dia ini seorang dokter—orang intelektual—yang bisa berpikir tenang. _Oh ayolah Sakura! Bicaralah!_ Sungguh Sakura tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Tapi ia harus bicara. Bukan lagi tentang tomat, tapi tentang mereka. Ia harus—

 _I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand._

 _If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I'm?_

Suara merdu Daniel Bedingfield mengalun pelan dari ponsel miliknya. Ia menggerutu meratapi kebodohannya—sekali lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia memasang _ringtone_ bodoh seperti itu. Akan lebih baik jika Sasuke yang mengatur _ringtone_ nya dengan lagu romantis seperti it— lupakan, itu tidak mungkin!

Sakura merogoh saku jas putihnya yang tersampir di kursinya mencari-cari ponselnya sambil sesekali menatap Sasuke yang masih terlihat belum puas dengan jawaban Sakura, "Dari rumah sakit." Sakura tersenyum singkat lalu menuju toilet mengangkat panggilan itu. Singkat tapi manis, batin Sasuke.

Ah, Sasuke merindukan senyuman itu. Dan ia ingin melihatnya terus.

 _Sepertinya sekarang saatnya._ Seketika ia merogoh saku celananya mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah muda yang sudah ia siapkan dengan matang sebelumnya. Ia akan mengesampingkan egonya kali ini. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ini kali pertama Sasuke Uchiha akan memohon pada seseorang.

Sasuke masih menunduk melihat kotak kecil itu di genggamannya. Berharap kesempatan ini akan menjadi yang tak terlupakan. Seorang perempuan akan selalu menyukai _restaurant_ mewah dengan makanan lezat dan suasana romantis—yah, walaupun _minus_ lilin-lilin aneh nan menjijikkan—seperti kata Ino. Itu yang Sasuke tahu.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku harus segera pergi. Keadaan pasienku memburuk, sepertinya akan ada operasi." Sakura berlari kecil ke arah meja mereka hingga Sasuke tidak sempat memasukkan korak kecil itu. Sasuke buru-buru menutupi tangan kirinya—yang menggenggam kotak kecil itu—yang tidak terlihat oleh Sakura. Secepat kilat Sakura meraih tas dan jas putihnya di kursi.

"Biar aku antar," ucap Sasuke singkat. Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? _Tumben tidak sibuk?_

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Itu pasti basa-basi saja, mungkin karena dia tidak enak padaku tadi, batin Sakura. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau langsung pulang saja. Istirahatlah—kau terlihat lelah." Lalu meraih tangan Sasuke terdekat, mengelus punggung tangan itu singkat. "Terima kasih ya."

Mulut Sasuke tidak menanggapi apa pun. Tapi mata hitamnya mengikuti Sakura hingga benar-benar hilang dari sana. Akhirnya dia sendirian dan belum melakukan apa-apa—lagi. Sasuke membuka kotak kecil pink di tangannya. Terlihat ada cincin emas putih dengan sedikit taburan permata menghiasinya. _Less is definitely more._

"Mungkin besok…"

.

.

.

Peluh menetes dari dahinya, meyakinkan jika tugasnya malam hari ini sudah selesai. Operasi kali ini berhasil—seperti biasa. Setelah mengabarkan ke keluarga pasien jika pasien tersebut sudah baik-baik saja, Sakura pergi ke ruangannya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Matanya sedikit melirik jam tangannya. Pukul dua pagi. Pantas dia merasa sangat lelah. Yang ia ingin lakukan hanya tidur, atau setidaknya duduk di kursi empuknya. _Mungkin masih sempat tidur dua jam._

DRRT DRRT

 **From Ino-** _ **pig**_ : Sasuke kecelakaan. Ruang 101. Dia sudah kutangani. Maaf tidak memberitahumu, tadi kau ada operasi.

Secepat mungkin ia berlari di lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang sepi untuk menemui Sasuke. Ruangannya ada di lantai bawah, dan saat ini dia di lantai empat. Ia butuh waktu lama menuju kesana, pikir Sakura berlebihan. Bayangan Sasuke yang berdarah-darah berkelebatan di pikirannya saat ini. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa orang jenius seperti Sasuke bisa kecelakaan? Bukankah baru beberapa waktu yang lalu Sasuke baru saja makan malam dengannya? Bagaimana kalau… bagaimana kalau Sasuke tidak sela—

Cepat-cepat ia hapuskan semua pikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan jika itu terjadi. Tidak, tidak, Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Sasuke bodoh!" Begitu menemukan ruangan Sasuke, Sakura langsung menyambar _handle_ pintunya. Sakura sedikit berteriak dengan suara tercekat di ruangan sunyi Sasuke yang ia terobos. Sudah sering Sakura melihat kecelakaan seperti ini, tetapi kali ini adalah Sasuke; kekasihnya. Ah tidak, tunangannya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya perlahan luruh begitu melihat Sasuke. Ia bersyukur Sasuke tidak apa-apa—meski kepala dan kaki kanannya dibalut perban. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada luka serius.

 _Sepertinya Sasuke tidur._ Tangannya bergerak menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang tergeletak bebas di sampingnya; tangan yang bebas _IV-line_. Dielusnya perlahan tangan hangat itu dengan penuh kasih. Keadaan ini sering ia lihat di opera sabun di televisi. Ia hampir tidak percaya malah sekarang ia yang mengalaminya sendiri.

Sakura melongok tidak sabar ketika tiba-tiba tangan itu bergerak. "Sasuke? Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura dengan cepat sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke lebih erat. Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka menampilkan sepasang mata hitam kelam. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Sakura beruntun.

"Sakura? Kau—"

"Sekarang istirahatlah, Ino sudah mengobatimu. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke bisa melihat ada kekhawatiran disana dan ia justru merasa senang. "Kau…. menangis ya?"

Mungkin Sakura lupa jika tunangannya ini kadang kelewat jenius untuk melihat hal-hal jelas seperti ini. "Ah, ini bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya…" lalu dilepasnya tangan Sasuke—dengan sedikit kasar—di genggamannya kemudian diam sebentar. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Kenapa di saat begini dia ini tetap tidak peka sih? "Ya jelas aku menangis, bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau sampai kecelakaan. Bukankah tadi malam aku sudah bilang kau langsung pulang saja. Lagipula kau 'kan bawa mobil! Kenapa bisa sampai begini hah?" Sakura berteriak pada Sasuke membabi buta, tak terasa air matanya mengalir lagi. Sasuke hanya melongo menatap tunangannya yang histeris karenanya, bagaimana kalau tadi itu dia mati, Sakura bisa-bisa—

Sasuke terkikik geli dalam hati bfila membayangkannya.Sakura terlihat lebih manis, pikirnya. "Dengan sikap bodohmu itu aku bisa tambah sakit."

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa belum cukup puas memarahi tunangan bodohnya. Tapi dia bersyukur Sasuke baik-baik saja merupakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

"Dan sebenarnya aku tadi naik motor—mobilku dibawa Itachi-nii." Sasuke menambahkan dengan sedikit senyuman tipis yang mampu membuat hati Sakura melompat.

"Eh?" Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat motor yang dimaksud Sasuke. _Ah iya motor besar yang beratnya minta ampun itu!_ Seingatnya gara-gara motor itu Sakura pernah hampir mati karena pernah mencoba mengendarainya.

"Maaf kalau Sakura-sensei jadi khawatir."

Sakura terlonjak karena ucapan Sasuke yang sok manis. Sontak ia mengusap air matanya dan beranjak mundur sedikit menjauh dari tempat tidur Sasuke. Tampaknya laki-laki satu ini memang sangat tidak peka. _Suasana panik dan khawatirnya 'kan tiba-tiba jadi hilang._

"Kau…tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Pasti ada yang salah ini—Sasuke tidak mungkin berkata aneh seperti tadi. "Kepalamu terbentur apa sih? Sepertinya kepalamu perlu di _rontgen?"_ ucapnya sambil menunjuk kepala Sasuke yang terbalut perban.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Ino bilang tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhku—semuanya baik-baik saja."

 _Tuh 'kan kalimat yang diucapkannya jadi panjang-panjang!_ Perempuan berdahi lebar itu meletakkan tangannya di dagunya tidak yakin. Pasalnya Sasuke tidak seperti biasa, sepertinya dia melantur? _Ah, tidak, tidak. Bahkan melantur pun Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa jadi...err semanis ini._

"Oke, kalau memang tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Kalau begitu sekarang istirahatlah."

"Ya."

Gadis itu mengecek infus dan luka-luka Sasuke, membetulkan selimut yang menutup tubuh Sasuke, lalu menatapnya sejenak. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan matanya yang terus mengekor apa yang dilakukan gadisnya.

Sasuke terlihat begitu imut dengan pakaian pasien—seperti anak kecil, pikir Sakura. Lumayan juga bisa melihat Sasuke yang imut-imut begini, Sakura terkikik dalam hati.

Setelah semua dirasa baik-baik saja, Sakura merapikan selimut yang dipakai Sasuke hingga ke atas dadanya sebagai salam penutup. "Aku keluar dulu ya."

"Sakura?" dengan cepat Sakura berbalik lagi, "Ada apa?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Bukankah seharusnya kau mencium dahiku dulu sebelum pergi?" Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan tunangannya yang mendadak bodoh. Apa kecelakaan itu sangat parah sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke menjadi bodoh betulan? _Tampaknya kepalanya harus di rontgen!_

"Kau tahu Sasuke, leluconmu tidak lucu!" kemudian sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu.

 _Bukannya seharusnya dia tadi bilang 'Hn'?_ Sakura memijat dahinya pelan. Ah sudahlah.

Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing.

.

.

.

"Ah, Sakura rupanya." Gadis itu bangun dari duduknya, "Sakura, apa kabar?"

Sasuke beringsut membetulkan duduknya di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa walaupun ia terpergok oleh tunangannya sedang berduaan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga tetap tenang dan tidak meledak disini. _Kau itu dokter, Sakura. Tidak boleh tampak seperti orang bodoh._ _Tenang… tenang…_ Jika Sasuke tidak ada, pasti Karin sudah babak belur. _Sudah tahu Sasuke sudah bertunangan dengannya untuk apa lagi dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Apalagi aku bekerja di rumah sakit ini!_ Bagaimana jika Mikoto-basan dan Fugaku-jisan tiba-tiba datang dan tahu anaknya berduaan dengan perempuan lain. _Dasar perempuan tidak tahu malu!_

Mata hijau Sakura terlihat tajam menatap sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke Uchiha merasa terintimidasi. _Dasar laki-laki! Dia tega sekali melakukan ini padaku! Padahal sepertinya jenius, tapi masih saja bisa seling_ —

Bahkan Sakura tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata itu. Sakura tidak tega melabeli Sasukenya dengan label laki-laki yang tidak setia yang biasa disebut... _Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Sasuke tidak mungkin begitu! Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya!_ Yang Sakura tahu Sasuke adalah orang yang setia dan tidak akan melakukan hal terlarang seperti mengkhianati pasangannya.

Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis saja. Sakura terus merutuki kebodohannya telah melihat adegan tidak berperikemanusiaan yang dilakukan seorang Uchiha. Harusnya dia keluar saja. _AAARGH! kenapa kau sampai hati melakukan ini padaku Sasuke!_ Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Air mata yang ditahannya rasanya mau tumpah.

Tapi tidak, Sakura tidak akan menangis. Dia tidak mau melakukan hal tidak elit yang hanya akan membuat Karin tertawa bahagia. _Oh, jangan mimpi Uzumaki!_ Setelah merasa oksigen di sekitarnya mulai bisa masuk di tubuhnya dengan baik, Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan gadis itu. "Aku baik Karin. Kau sedang apa disini?" ucap Sakura dingin. Mata hijau itu bersibobok dengan mata hitam yang terlihat sok _cool_ itu.

Sedangkan Karin yang merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian disini tersenyum pada Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. "Ah, kau jangan salah sangka. Sasuke sepertinya sedang galau—kau tahu 'kan? Aku hanya menemaninya. Makanya aku kemari."

Sakura mengernyit tidak percaya. _Sasuke galau? Kenapa tidak berbicara saja denganku? Kenapa malah Karin? Lihat saja nanti akan ku rontgen kepalamu, Tuan Jenius!_

"Nah, karena Sakura sudah disini, jadi aku pulang dulu ya." Karin mengelus punggung tangan Sasuke pelan membuat sang empunya tersenyum singkat. "Kau-harus-cepat-melakukannya!" ucapnya pelan dengan penekanan yang jelas pada Sasuke yang hanya dijawab anggukan singkat. Sakura yang bingung dengan maksud kalimat Karin mendengus sebal. "Sakura sudah menunggu lama." Karin menambahkan dengan senyum yang dilemparkan pada Sakura.

"Hn. Hati-hati." Sakura hampir terlonjak dari tempatnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Seperti belum cukup dengan semua yang terjadi barusan. Perhatian Sasuke pada Karin itu membuatnya benar-benar kesal hari ini.

Setelah Karin menghilang dari balik pintu, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terlihat tidak bersalah dengan topeng 'sakitnya' itu. "Kau…galau? Sulit dipercaya."

Laki-laki itu hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas. "Kau cemburu?"

Tidak perlu sebuah kalimat panjang untuk menjelaskan sebuah kejadian. Sakura merasa ia kalah telak. "Ada urusan apa kau dengan Karin, eh?" ujarnya ketus.

"Ingat aku sedang sakit."

"Orang sakit bisa galau juga? Ah, aku baru tahu," terang Sakura sarkastik. "Aku tanya sedang apa dia disini, Tuan Uchiha?" imbuhnya kesal.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika sedang cemburu kau bisa jadi sekejam ini."

"Sepertinya lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini. Kau-menyebalkan!" sebelum Sakura pergi, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menariknya mendekat. Tangannya yang bebas _IV-line_ melingkar dan mendekap pinggang ramping Sakura dengan erat. "Menikahlah denganku."

Sasuke harus sedikit mendongak untuk dapat menatap mata hijau mengingat keadaannya yang masih lemah dan hanya bisa duduk di tempat tidur.

Sakura merasa selera humor Sasuke semakin buruk saja. Baru saja dia terpergok berduaan dengan mantan kekasihnya, bisa-bisanya sekarang Sasuke menatapnya dalam-dalam begitu—memeluknya sok romantis dan mengajaknya menikah. Sakura mendengus sebal seraya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau gila."

"Aku hanya minta saran dari Karin untuk melamarmu—aku tidak mungkin mendiskusikan hal ini denganmu 'kan? —Sebenarnya kemarin saat makan malam, tapi karena kau ada panggilan dari rumah sakit, jadi—" dan selanjutnya Sakura merasa ada yang berusaha menekan benda logam di jarinya.

Ah, cincin?

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam menatap jari manis kanannya telah terpasang sebuah cincin. Sederhana tapi elegan, dan terlihat…mahal. Entah mengapa matanya memanas dan air mata itu mengalir begitu saja. Dia cukup pintar apa maksud tunangannya ini. Semua perempuan tahu tentang filosofi cincin. _Dia tidak bercanda 'kan? Kami-sama… sebenarnya kepala Sasuke kenapa sih?_

"Kita menikah bulan depan. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

 _HAH? Apa dia bilang?_

"Kau…mau 'kan?" ucap Sasuke ragu-ragu. Sakura masih menangis dalam diam, lalu terkekeh pelan. Masih dalam dekapan Sasuke yang sok romantis, Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan kanan Sasuke yang mendekapnya kuat. "Kau percaya diri sekali aku akan menerima lamaranmu, Sasuke-san?"

"Jadi kau tidak mau menikah denganku, kalau begitu aku menikah dengan Karin sa—"

 _Atau jangan-jangan ini bukan Sasuke. Ini alien?_ "Menikah saja sana dengan Karin!"

"Benar kau akan melepasku? Apa perlu aku menyanyi _I'm Yours_ untukmu?" Sasuke menatapnya dalam. Mata hitam itu seolah menghisap Sakura. _Dia membuat lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu._

 _Kami-sama…_ Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapan laki-laki ini. Semuanya tampak begitu…aneh. Sangat tiba-tiba hingga membuat Sakura merasa dirinya akan terkena serangan jantung.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa lepas darimu 'kan, Tuan Uchiha?" sahut Sakura pelan sambil melempar senyum terbaiknya. Tangan kanan Sasuke berusaha mengamit tangan Sakura dan empunya segera menyambutnya dengan lembut. _Karena kau milikkku, Sakura._

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi." Dan berikutnya tangisan Sakura semakin kencang karena pelukan Sasuke yang semakin erat.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Bukan alien. Tenang saja."

.

.

.

"Berhentilah menangis!"

Sakura senang sekaligus sedih melihat tunangannya. Dia ini percaya diri atau kelewat bodoh sih. Bagaimana bisa sebuah pernikahan sudah dia urus sementara dia belum melamar calon pengantin perempuannya, batin Sakura berteriak. "Aku menangis karena kau mengajakku menikah bulan depan."

Lelaki itu diam sejenak mendengarnya, lalu tersenyum kecil penuh arti. Ia tahu sekejam apapun gadisnya, Sakura itu tetaplah seorang perempuan yang mudah luluh dengan sesuatu yang romantis. "Bagaimana kalau kita menikah minggu depan saja?" celetuk Sakura kemudian tertawa, "Iya benar, kita menikah minggu depan saja ya Tuan-Percaya-Diri!"

"Hn. Terserah."

Sakura berhenti sejenak menatap tunangan bod—calon suaminya yang bodoh ini. Tampaknya ia memang harus ditakdirkan jatuh cinta pada makhluk tampan, jenius (dan bodoh) ini.

Dan Sakura kembali menangis. _Aku harus melakukan rontgen pada kepalanya!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa jadi bodoh begini?"

"Bagian mana yang membuatku tampak bodoh?"

"Semuanya."

"Aku hanya ingin bersikap lebih hangat padamu—kau yang bilang aku dingin seperti es. Ya sudah kalau tidak suka."

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

"CUP!"

"Sasuke! Jangan tiba-tiba mencium—"

"Diamlah."

"Enghh—"

Kalau ini sih memang akan membuat pipinya menghangat, hatinya melompat, dan jantungnya meledak. Dimana pun sentuhan Sasuke selalu bisa membuat Sakura meleleh.

 _._

 _._

 _Ino salah, karena Sasuke miliknya akan selalu mencintainya_ — _dengan caranya sendiri. Selamanya._

END

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca ((((:

Dibuat 2013 saat masih jadi maba hihihi.

Review?


End file.
